Milk (YeWook vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih (Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook) dengan minuman sehat bernama susu. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Fluff. Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, pleaseeeeeee.


**Milk**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI, Romance and Fluff (mungkin)**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih—Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook—dengan minuman sehat bernama susu.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yesung dan Ryeowook itu merupakan sepasang kekasih yang cukup terkenal di lingkungan kampus. Yesung yang berwajah tampan dan Ryeowook yang berwajah cantik sekaligus manis menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa pasangan yang memiliki kesamaan dalam marga itu begitu dikenal di lingkungan kampus.

Mengabaikan kesempurnaan wajah yang mereka miliki, hal yang lebih menonjol yang membuat mereka terkenal adalah kepribadian mereka. Meski Yesung kerapkali memasang ekspresi datar di wajah tampannya, sejujurnya Yesung termasuk sosok yang menyenangkan. Pria tampan yang lahir pada bulan Agustus itu selalu memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

Berkebalikan dengan Yesung, Ryeowook tak pernah memasang ekspresi datar di wajah cantiknya. Pria mungil yang memiliki wajah cantik sekaligus manis itu selalu mengulas senyum di bibirnya untuk siapa pun yang menyapanya. Ryeowook juga termasuk sosok yang menyenangkan. Kepribadiannya yang ramah dan juga ceria membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan pria manis yang menyukai hewan berleher panjang itu.

Namun meski begitu, di antara banyaknya kelebihan yang Yesung dan Ryeowook miliki, nyatanya ada satu hal yang kerapkali membuat mereka bertengkar. Bukan masalah yang besar memang, namun hal tersebut mampu menyulut emosi Ryeowook.

Seperti saat ini.

Ryeowook memandang tak suka gelas berukuran tinggi yang terisi cairan berwarna putih pekat di dalamnya. Bibirnya sesekali mencebik saat cairan berwarna putih pekat itu berangsur-angsur berkurang karena berpindah tempat ke dalam perut sosok pria tampan yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa _**hyung**_ suka sekali minum susu?" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya saat lagi-lagi pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook saat melihat dirinya tengah minum minuman kesukaannya, selain kopi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan itu sayang? Apa ada yang salah jika _**hyung**_ mengonsumsi susu?" tanyanya heran.

Ryeowook mendengus seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sangat salah. Aku tidak suka melihat _**hyung**_ minum susu!" jawabnya ketus.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah minum minuman kesukaannya kemudian menatap wajah manis Ryeowook dengan intensitas kerutan yang bertambah pada keningnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna putih pekat itu ke wajah Ryeowook dan mendekatkannya tepat di pipi sebelah kiri milik Ryeowook.

"Lihat! Warna susu ini putih, sama seperti warna kulit _**hyung**_ dan kulitmu. Susu ini juga rasanya manis, sama seperti wajahmu yang manis. Dan lagi, susu itu sehat sayang..."

Ryeowook melayangkan tatapan kesalnya untuk Yesung sebelum menepis pelan gelas berukuran tinggi yang ada di samping wajahnya. Kedua pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut membuktikan jika pria manis yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu benar-benar kesal pada kekasihnya.

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk Ryeowook mengenal bagaimana sosok seorang Kim Yesung. Berawal dari rumah yang bertetangga, masuk ke sekolah yang sama sampai berkuliah di tempat yang sama, tentunya membuat Ryeowook dapat mengenal dengan baik bagaimana kepribadian seorang Kim Yesung.

Dimulai dari kesukaan Yesung pada hewan bercangkang keras bernama kura-kura, kepandaian Yesung dalam menyanyi, kenarsisan yang kerapkali Yesung tunjukkan padanya sampai makanan maupun minuman yang sangat Yesung sukai, Ryeowook tahu semuanya. Tetapi, di antara banyaknya hal-hal yang Ryeowook ketahui tentang Yesung, satu kebiasaan Yesung yang suka mengonsumsi susu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima olehnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Ryeowook tidak menyukai Yesung yang selalu minum susu saat berada di kantin kampus maupun ketika mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua. Satu fakta yang ia rasakan karena minuman berwarna putih pekat itu membuatnya menancapkan kata 'benci' di hati dan otaknya untuk minuman yang selalu dikonsumsi oleh balita maupun orang dewasa itu.

"Sayang?"

Ryeowook melenyapkan tatapan kesalnya untuk Yesung dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tampak memainkan ujung kemeja yang tengah dipakainya.

"Aku tahu susu itu sehat, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat _**hyung**_ selalu minum susu..." ucapnya lirih.

Yesung menghela napas pelan seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul bahu Ryeowook dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Sekarang, coba kau katakan alasan kenapa kau tidak suka melihat _**hyung**_ minum susu, sayang," pintanya lembut.

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah manisnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Yesung yang selalu mendapatkan respon yang sama dari sang kekasih kembali menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pelipis sang kekasih.

"Beritahu **_hyung_** alasannya jika kau sudah siap."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Perdebatan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali terjadi hanya karena segelas susu. Kali ini Ryeowook terlihat begitu marah, membuat Yesung yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya mampu diam menatap Ryeowook yang tengah menatap nyalang padanya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau selalu semarah itu jika _**hyung**_ minum susu?" tanya Yesung. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, membuktikan jika emosinya ikut tersulut karena amarah Ryeowook. Namun ia berusaha menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak, karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak perlu tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak suka melihat _**hyung**_ mengonsumsi minuman itu. Cukup turuti keinginanku dan setelahnya aku tak akan marah lagi padamu, _**hyung**_!"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Ryeowook.

"Katakan alasannya kenapa kau tidak suka melihat _**hyung**_ minum susu, Wookie-ah..." pinta Yesung seraya melonggarkan kedua tangannya yang semula terkepal kuat. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis membuat tatapan nyalang yang Ryeowook layangkan untuknya lenyap seketika.

"Aku benci susu, _**hyungie**_..." ucap Ryeowook seraya menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

Yesung mengernyit sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan melihat Ryeowook yang tengah merajuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Kemarilah..." pinta Yesung seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan kedua kakinya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tidak mau **_hyung_ ** peluk?" tanya Yesung masih dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ryeowook segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yesung dan membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Yesung. Kedua tangannya semakin erat melingkar di punggung Yesung saat indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar degup jantung Yesung yang begitu kencang.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukan Ryeowook di tubuhnya.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik sayang. _**Hyung**_ tidak mau terus-menerus berdebat denganmu hanya karena segelas susu. _**Hyung**_ mengerti jika kau membenci susu, tapi hal itu bukan tanpa alasan kan? Sekarang, katakan pada _**hyung**_ , kenapa kau membenci susu?"

"..."

Hening.

Tak terdengar suara apapun yang menandakan jika Ryeowook akan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Pria manis yang lahir pada bulan Juni itu lebih memilih untuk diam dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Sayang..." panggil Yesung karena Ryeowook tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ryeowook sedikit mengerang sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Yesung dari tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung dengan ekspresi cemberut terlukis di wajah manisnya.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook cemberut hanya mampu terkekeh kemudian mencubit kedua pipi berisi milik Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Ayo! Katakan pada _**hyung**_ sayang. Kenapa kau membenci susu, hmm?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah sebelum membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Akuhanyatakinginterlihatsemakinmungiljikaberadadisebelah _ **hyung**_."

Ucapan Ryeowook yang begitu cepat dan seolah tanpa jeda itu sukses membuat Yesung memasang ekspresi bodoh di wajah tampannya. Pria tampan dengan bakat menyanyi itu tampak terdiam dengan otak yang terus berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Huh? Apa sayang? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Yesung karena ia benar-benar tak bisa mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja Ryeowook ucapkan.

Ryeowook menghela napas berat kemudian kembali membuka suara untuk mengulang kata-kata yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya.

"A—aku... a—aku hanya tak ingin terlihat semakin mungil jika berada di sebelahmu, _**hyungie**_..."

Yesung menatap heran ke arah Ryeowook setelah indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar alasan di balik bencinya Ryeowook pada minuman berwarna putih pekat dengan kandungan kalsium di dalamnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika hanya karena bentuk tubuhlah yang menjadi alasan Ryeowook membenci minuman yang dikenal dengan nama susu.

Ryeowook yang mengerti arti tatapan Yesung memilih untuk kembali membuka suaranya, memberikan penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya kenapa ia bisa begitu membenci susu.

"Banyak yang mengatakan mengonsumsi susu itu bisa membuat tubuh sehat. Banyak juga yang mengatakan kalau mengonsumsi susu bisa mempercepat pertumbuhan tinggi tubuh seseorang. Awalnya aku percaya dengan dua hal itu, tapi setelah aku merasakannya secara langsung, aku benar-benar muak _**hyungie**_. Aku mengonsumsi susu sejak aku kecil sampai aku lulus dari Senior High School. Tubuhku memang sehat, bahkan berat tubuhku sempat bertambah karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi susu. Tapi untuk tinggi tubuhku, lihat—" ucap Ryeowook memberikan penjelasan seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Yesung yang saat ini tengah diam menyimak apa yang tengah disampaikan Ryeowook padanya. Ryeowook lantas berjinjit hanya untuk membuat batas ukur antara tinggi tubuhnya dengan Yesung menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

"—aku bahkan tidak bisa menyamai tinggi tubuh _**hyung**_ meski aku sudah berjinjit..." lanjutnya dengan nada jengkel. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika tinggi tubuhnya hanya sebatas dagu Yesung. Oh tidak! Tinggi tubuh Ryeowook yang sebatas dagu Yesung itu karena ia berjinjit. Kalau ia tidak berjinjit? Tolong jangan katakan jika tubuh Ryeowook itu benar-benar mungil.

 _ **Well**_ , Ryeowook tidak akan menyalahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil. Tapi salahkan saja tinggi tubuh Yesung yang melampaui batas. Ryeowook bahkan pernah mengejek Yesung—tentunya secara diam-diam—orang yang serakah dalam hal tinggi tubuh.

Yesung menatap sejenak pucuk kepala Ryeowook sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap kedua kaki Ryeowook yang tengah berjinjit. Ia kemudian mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan gelak tawa yang bisa saja terlontar dari bibirnya.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung. Kedua alisnya lantas menyatu dengan tatapan tajam ia layangkan untuk Yesung saat melihat pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah mengulum bibirnya dengan ekspresi geli terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

" _ **YA!**_ Jangan tertawa _**hyungie**_!" serunya sebal dengan tatapan tajam yang masih ia layangkan untuk sang kekasih.

Yesung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara bersamaan dan membentuk satu senyuman yang mampu menghipnotis Ryeowook akan pesona yang dimilikinya. Ia lantas menekuk sedikit kedua lututnya untuk menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Ryeowook dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis Ryeowook dengan senyum yang masih terulas di bibirnya.

Seketika Ryeowook melenyapkan tatapan tajamnya setelah melihat tatapan lembut yang Yesung layangkan untuknya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang turut mengulas senyuman yang sangat manis.

Melihat Ryeowook yang sudah bisa tersenyum untuknya, Yesung segera mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat seketika menerpa wajah manis Ryeowook saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari wajah Ryeowook.

 _ **Chu**_

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya setelah bibirnya berhasil menempel di bibir Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook, pria manis itu tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya sebelum melotot dan melepaskan ciuman Yesung di bibirnya.

" _ **YA!**_ _**Hyungie**_! Jangan menciumku! Bibir _**hyung**_ rasa susu tahu!" pekiknya seraya mengusap bibirnya menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya secara bergantian.

"Kau benar-benar membenci susu ya?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada kata damai untuk minuman yang satu itu."

Yesung menghela napas berat kemudian kembali menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ryeowook. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Ryeowook sebelum membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah. Itu hakmu jika kau membenci susu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin _**hyung**_ tanyakan padamu sayang."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau berpikir tubuh _**hyung**_ yang tinggi seperti ini hasil dari kebiasaan _**hyung**_ mengonsumsi susu?"

Ryeowook tampak terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Ia membuat kerutan samar di keningnya dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan. Otaknya tengah bekerja untuk mengingat-ngingat satu kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan ketika sedang bersama kekasih tampannya itu.

Setelah mengingat satu kebiasaannya itu, Ryeowook dengan cepat membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan satu hal yang menurutnya konyol namun sangat penting untuk ia lakukan.

"Aku memiliki satu kebiasaan yang bisa dikatakan unik atau mungkin lucu setelah aku minum susu. Dulu, setelah aku lulus dari Junior High School, aku selalu mengukur tinggi tubuhku setelah aku minum susu. Hasil yang kudapatkan adalah tinggi tubuhku yang tak kunjung bertambah. Setelahnya aku selalu melakukan hal itu sampai aku lulus Senior High School dan menghasilkan tinggi tubuhku yang hanya bertambah beberapa centi saja. Dan aku mencoba melakukan hal itu padamu, _**hyungie**_."

"Huh? Benarkah?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak akan mengetahuinya karena aku melakukannya secara diam-diam. Jika aku tengah berjalan di samping _**hyung**_ , aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat bahu _**hyung**_ dan mengamatinya. Setelahnya aku melihat bahuku sendiri lalu kembali melihat bahu _**hyung**_. Aku melakukan itu beberapa kali dan mendapatkan hasil jika bahu _**hyung**_ yang semakin tumbuh ke atas sementara bahuku semakin tak terlihat seolah terhalangi oleh bahu _**hyung**_ yang tinggi itu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku menyimpulkan jika tubuh _**hyung**_ yang bertambah tinggi itu karena kebiasaan _**hyung**_ minum susu setiap hari."

"Oh sayaaaaaaaaaaang..." Yesung memanggil Ryeowook gemas seraya membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengecup beberapa kali helaian rambut Ryeowook sebelum menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di atas kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang kembali merasakan pelukan Yesung di tubuhnya hanya dapat mengulas senyum simpul dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Yesung.

"Sekarang biarkan _**hyung**_ yang berbicara dan kau mendengarkan. Mengerti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan. Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh manusia tersebut. Tuhan menciptakan semuanya dengan keadilan yang penuh. Jika yang cantik dipasangkan dengan yang jelek, bukan tidak mungkin yang tinggi akan dipasangkan dengan yang pendek, iya kan? Tuhan tidak akan memandang bagaimana bentuk fisik makhluk ciptaannya. Tapi Tuhan akan melihat bagaimana makhluk ciptaannya itu dapat bersyukur atas apa yang ada pada dirinya. Jika kekuranganmu ada pada bentuk fisikmu, _**hyung**_ tahu sayang, ada kelebihan yang kau miliki di luar bentuk fisikmu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika kelebihan _**hyung**_ ada pada bentuk fisik _**hyung**_ , maka, ada kekurangan yang _**hyung**_ miliki di luar bentuk fisik _**hyung**_. Jangan pernah mengeluh apalagi protes dengan semua yang sudah ada pada dirimu sayang. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan semuanya, bahkan sebelum kau diciptakan oleh-Nya. Percayalah! Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan makhluk ciptaannya tersakiti hanya karena bentuk fisik yang mereka miliki."

"Ye—Yesung _**hyung**_..."

Yesung tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _ **Hyung**_ mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir yang aneh-aneh karena sampai kapan pun _**hyung**_ akan tetap mencintaimu. Kekurangan dan kelebihanmu adalah bumbu yang menjadi penyempurna hubungan kita, bumbu yang membuat _**hyung**_ semakin mencintaimu sayang."

"A—aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yesung _**hyung**_..."

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita di atas terinspirasi dari kisah diriku sendiri. Setiap aku minum susu, ibuku langsung nyeletuk gini "Kenapa masih minum susu? Emangnya kamu mau setinggi apa lagi?" dan aku cuma balas dengan cengiran lantas lanjutin minum susunya :D

Atau teman-temanku yang selalu bilang gini "Gue minder kalo berdiri di samping si Ririn" atau "Gue ngerasa pendek banget kalo berdiri di samping si Ririn" ataaaaaaau "Gue udah minum susu tiap hari tapi kenapa tinggi gue gak nambah-nambah juga?" dan lagi-lagi aku balasnya cuma pake cengiran lebar aja :D ohh yah, kebiasaan Ryeowook di atas yang selalu ngukur tinggi tubuhnya setiap selesai minum susu itu karena aku selalu melakukan hal itu setiap selesai minum susu, hehehe...

Well, aku emang suka minum susu, tapi aku gak tau tinggi tubuhku bertambah karena susu ato bukan. Tapi jangan salah, punya tubuh tinggi juga gak enak lhooo. Kenapa? Karena aku sering banget kejedot atap angkot tiap kali masuk ato keluar dari angkot. Kalo ada yang tanya tinggiku berapa, aku gak tau pastinya sekarang, tapi terakhir kali aku ngukur tinggi tubuhku (ketika SMK) yaitu 172 cm. Mungkin sekarang udah bertambah lagi.

Intinya, jangan pernah ngeluh dengan bentuk fisik yang kita miliki ya, karena setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan. Benar kan? ^^

Oke. Sepertinya bacotanku terlalu banyak :D

Ehh tunggu, ada satu lagi yang mau aku sampaikan. Untuk sequel 'The Betrayal' YeWook Vers, aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan akan mempublishnya, aku berniat untuk mengedit terlebih dahulu ff-ffku yang isi ceritanya (mungkin) jauh lebih ringan dari sequel tersebut. Seperti beberapa ff yang sudah kalian baca, bukankah jalan ceritanya ringan dan manis? :D aku sangat suka membuat ff seperti itu ^^

Udah dulu yah, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku kali ini /senyummanis/.

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^

.

.

Maaf kalo bacotanku terlalu panjang ya...


End file.
